


［2019艾诞贺文］在成为野兽以前

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Eren!, Manga Spoilers, Melancholy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 20190330艾伦·耶格尔生诞祭贺文。关于耶格尔家两个互相只有孽缘的成员的小故事。戴娜·弗里茨在前往雷贝利欧区的复权派组织前，曾与某人见过一面，说过几句话。





	［2019艾诞贺文］在成为野兽以前

**Author's Note:**

> 2019艾伦·耶格尔0330生诞贺文  
> 并不是什么甜蜜喜庆的故事。  
> 存在基于原作背景的捏造；无任何cp倾向。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 1.   

        

 

　　艾伦·克鲁格很清楚，有人凝视着他，过去或者未来的某个时间里，有一个人正在凝视他。

    

　　有记忆和意志从“道路”上传来，已不是稀奇的事。但大多数时候，那都是零散的死灭的破片，即便有心去整理推测也难以弄懂其中的意思。毕竟巨人的血脉延续千年，一代又一代的继承人来了又走了，遥远的回声传到此岸，荡起的东西已经激不起几圈波纹了。

　　可今天的不一样。世界一如往常，四周没有人影，耳中没有声音，旁人根本察觉不到凝视的存在。克鲁格也描述不出那是什么感觉，或许跟当有人在你背后凝视你时，你总能够莫名察觉观察者的存在一样。他知道有人正从“道路”上俯瞰着他。俯瞰者的存在清晰可辨。但联系是不均衡的。那个人可以透析克鲁格的一切，但克鲁格除了对方的存在以外什么都查明不了。

　　是“始祖”吗？他试着在自己的脑子里尽量清晰地想这句话，权当一种问话的方式。

　　对方应该是能看到的。但没有应答。

　　克鲁格站到窗前。正是夕阳西沉的时刻，从治安局分部的楼里往外眺望，太阳在自己的凝血之中下沉［1］，给雷贝利欧灰扑扑皲裂的小房子镀上一点颜色。男人低着头，女人紧紧压着头巾，像过街老鼠一样匆匆地、胆小地消失在围墙的阴影里。只有孩子还在街道上肆无忌惮地跑着。孩子们什么都不知道。太阳在自己的凝血中下沉，收纳了光辉往昔的一切余痕。

　　克鲁格俯瞰着这片景色，俯瞰者也与他一同俯瞰着这片景色。到最后一抹软弱无力的橙色光线消失在围墙的那一边，克鲁格听到了回答。尽管应该不能用“听到”，那意志自己清晰地出现在脑中。

　　是“进击”。俯瞰者回答。他的意志宛如一片幽深而平静无比的深湖，克鲁格感受不到对方的情绪。过了一会，意志的话语改变了。

　　你可以帮我一个忙吗？

　　俯瞰者问。

    

    

2.

    

　　戴娜·弗里茨关上地下室的门。戴娜·弗里茨看起来有点无措。克鲁格知道她，她是革命军唯一没有被夺去的财产，弗里茨王的正统后裔。但现在她看起来与王族两字毫无瓜葛，她看起来就像任何一个雷贝利欧区的艾尔迪亚女人，穿着朴素的衬衫和长裙，戴着头巾遮住金发，神色中有一种挥之不去的惶恐。

　　明天，照计划，他要派她去接触雷贝利欧区的复权派组织了。俯瞰者是因为这件事才来的吗？

　　克鲁格忍不住就要这么想。但俯瞰者似乎有好一会儿，只是借着他的眼睛盯着戴娜看了又看。仿佛他根本就不对“革命军唯一没有被夺去的财产”，“弗里茨王的正统后裔”感兴趣，他想看的只是作为一个平凡人的戴娜。“道路”上没有任何情感或想法传过来，克鲁格不知道俯瞰者在想什么。

　　“……您好？”戴娜小心翼翼地发问。她的声音柔和，有些无措，但并没有太慌乱。她也许并没有看起来那样柔弱，“您是……？”

　　克鲁格只是说自己是复权派的联系人。他没有必要冒风险告诉戴娜他是谁。俯瞰者所请求的帮忙是“见一见戴娜·弗里茨，问她一些事”，但现在迟迟没有新的东西从道路上传来。俯瞰者什么都没有说。

　　克鲁格于是做他自己的事。他开口，“你应该已经知道了，明天就会带你去和复权派的所有同志见面。”

　　戴娜点点头。

　　“你一定记得你的使命吧。”

　　“是的……我见到他们以后，要告诉他们我的家族的历史，弗里茨分家的历史……关于始祖巨人，关于拒绝战斗的国王……”

　　“要怎么告诉他们，想必你已经很清楚了。”

　　“是的。……您需要检查吗？”

　　俯瞰者有了反应。新的意志传递到克鲁格脑中：不用。

　　于是他说，“不用。”

　　新的话语出现了。是句令人意外的话：你看起来不像个王族人。

　　俯瞰者说这话的时候，仍然没有任何情绪一类的东西传过来。克鲁格无法判断这话里是否含有怀疑。他以不含羞辱意味的语气转达。戴娜听了这话却反而微微一笑。那是一个有点无奈，但放松了一些的笑容。

　　“之前跟我联系的同志里也有人也这么说过，我想我确实跟图画书上的公主女爵之类的大人物一点不像吧。您肯定是知道的，我现在在雷贝利欧的纺织厂当工人……”

　　在那之前呢，你在哪里，做什么？

　　孤零零的油灯安静地燃烧火焰。灯罩破了一个口子，于是火焰有点摇晃。戴娜的影子倒映在墙上，仿佛也有点微微颤抖。

    　“我直到十几岁才真正明白自己的出身。当初身在反马莱革命军的我父母，为了保护王家最后的血脉，把我送给一个朋友，当成他们的女儿长大……我父母被马莱打死的时候，我甚至都不知道这个消息。我长大的过程只不过跟任何一个贫贱的艾尔迪亚儿童一样，每天洗洗刷刷，被人使唤。直到养父去世前夕，他给了我生父的信件，和关于王家历史的书籍和手记，我才……”

　　这么说，你想接触复权派，是因为别人给你留的任务。

　　“不……也不能这么说。艾尔迪亚人，我身边的每个人，我自己……如今如此颠沛流离，我很悲伤。既然我的血统能起到什么作用，结束现状，我愿意去做，不是别人逼迫我。只是我知道自己不是个能够领导别人的人……您看，我当不好领导者，但有谁可以的话，我会用尽全力去帮助他的。”

　　俯瞰者沉默了一会，但没有太久。新的意志出现了。

　　如果事情败露的话，他们会把你遣送乐园。你的家人和你所爱的人，统统都会万劫不复。

　　戴娜再次微笑，这次的笑里自然的成分少了很多，是个苦笑。她说话的时候，声音少了些原来的紧张，多了些苦涩。

　　“您知道吗，我在纺织厂里认识的另一个女工，有一天离开收容区去办事。回来的路上，她袖章的别针松了，袖章掉了，可她没有发现。之后她被治安局拦下，第二天我就没见她，这些都是听人说的。她已经被遣送乐园了。您看，我们艾尔迪亚人就是生活在这样的世界……你划破了袖章，那么去乐园；你策划复权，一样的还是去乐园。我想，既然无心的小错误最终都让艾尔迪亚人归向乐园，那我干脆犯一个有心的大错，反正都一样的。至于家人……”她的笑容更加凄然了些，“我已经没有家人了。以后会有吗？我不敢奢望什么……”

　　俯瞰者沉默了一会，戴娜努力维持着故作轻松的微笑。

　　遣送乐园的意思是，你会被变成无垢巨人。你的灵魂会被困在永恒的噩梦里，再没有人可以把你拯救。即使可能会得到这种结局，你也愿意去做吗？

　　戴娜没有说话，只是强撑着那个笑脸。右手紧紧攥住了自己的裙子。她强颜欢笑着，手却在颤抖。任谁都察觉得出，其实她是恐惧的。但她却对着克鲁格，也对着她不知道其存在的另一个人，重重地点了点头。

　　……这样。那么，……

 

　　克鲁格有种感觉，似乎这一切都只是为了接下来的这一个问题。俯瞰者之所以会从“道”上找到他，之所以会请他找来戴娜·弗里茨，跟刚刚那些问话完全无关。那个人想问她的，自始至终只有这一个问题。

　　你恨墙里的人吗？

　　这个问题似乎使戴娜吃惊了。她几乎不假思索地回答：“当然不，为什么我要恨我的同胞？”

　　俯瞰者这次用了很多时间才重新给出反应。而且，不仅是沉默——克鲁格的眼睛微微睁大。他感觉到了，那个藏身在他身后通过“道”看着他们的人第一次将情感传递过来。也许他不是故意的，也许他只是没有克制住。那是一种很复杂的情绪，仿佛张嘴想问什么，然后停住，又想开口，又止住。仿佛嗓子里卡着一颗硕大的橄榄。仿佛屏息到窒息那一刻的体验。俯瞰者仿佛有点颤抖，仿佛在强忍着巨大的疼痛或者冲动。

　　最后新的意志终于出现了。克鲁格照旧按指示开口。

　　“如果，只是说如果，你一旦选择这条道路，将来就势必伤害墙里的人，不是士兵，是……平凡的母亲，……一类的普通人。你会愿意下手吗？”

　　戴娜困惑了。她微微挑着眉。她看起来很单薄，在夜晚阴冷的地下室里微微打着寒战。

　　“我不明白，他们是我们的同胞……我们是为了你说的那种人，才……”

　　只是说，如果。俯瞰者打断了她。

　　“只是说，如果。”克鲁格说。

　　“这是一个对忠诚度的测试吗？”戴娜抬起头来问。

　　我想知道你的真实想法。俯瞰者答非所问。

　　戴娜看着克鲁格，不确定自己是不是应该把这句话当作一个“是”。

　　“我——”戴娜张口，她的声带里仿佛含着一个“愿意”，可是现在，好像是她在体会那种如鲠在喉的感觉了。将那个词说出来突然变得十分困难。她似乎想咳嗽，她无意识地攥紧自己的方巾。如果这个问题问的是她“想不想”，那么说出答案将非常简单。但“会不会”与“想不想”，从本质上就完全不是同一件事。戴娜闭上嘴重新张开，准备再来一次，说出那个简洁的回答。她仿佛在催促自己。快呀，现在只不过是一个仪式，就如同马莱人会在每一个艾尔迪亚人成年时要他把手放在马莱的法典上，询问你身为恶魔后代，是否愿意为了赎罪而将一切奉献给仁慈的祖国马莱。那时她不假思索地、机械地回答过“是”，而现在也只不过是一样的仪式。快呀，回答啊。

　　但她没有回答。

　　昏暗的烛光中戴娜伫立着，低下头。她的嘴角往下垮，没有发出任何声音。或许是因为一旦开口就会因为喉头的哽咽而掉出泪水来。克鲁格觉得她像在被审讯。他见多了被刑讯逼问的人，有时他们不用严刑逼供，而是用技巧，用语言，用无形的压迫力。戴娜仿佛正在被言语压迫。可到底还是不同的。你审讯人的时候，自己不会感到痛苦，如果会，你迟早要和被审讯的人一同崩溃。但克鲁格可以说，俯瞰者此刻正感到痛苦。

　　只是他没有崩溃。他再度发话时，并非是因为忍无可忍。

　　“我已经明白了。”俯瞰者说。可克鲁格没有感到对方有松口气的感觉。那思想没有起先的平静，没有刚刚的犹疑，也没有不满、愤恨之类的情绪。实际上，从遥远彼岸窥视着他们的那个人似乎只剩下疲惫了。一种克鲁格似乎可以理解又无法理解的，不属于任何一个人类的疲惫。仿佛风暴席卷过后的天空，仿佛无底深渊一样的星群，遥远又空茫。

　　“你已经与我这样的人完全不同，你要好得多，戴娜。……我已经……问完了我想知道的……你走吧。明天会带你去和复权派的同志见面。”

　　这样就可以了吗。克鲁格想。

　　可以了。彼岸其人回答。

    

 

 

3.

    

　　俯瞰者不再传递意志，可并没有离去。克鲁格走在深夜已经空无一人的街道上，俯瞰者的存在清晰可辨，仿佛他是一个不发一言的同行者，正在克鲁格身后和他一起跋涉在夜空下的沙漠里。

　　克鲁格偏过头用余光扫一扫。当然了，什么人都没有。

　　他回到治安局的高塔般的建筑。从他熟悉的那个窗户望出去，雷贝利欧现在确像一片死灭的城镇。窗户都是黯淡的，偶有几个窗口有一点点光亮，也不过是夜梦惊醒的人起来喝水时点燃的一星烛光。可天空极美。一种恐怖的美，像大祭台一样。那些破旧黯淡的房子也因为其风格的统一，在星空下显出了某种几何美。今夜没有月亮，因此星空明亮，繁星在深蓝的河流中流淌，恰如从“道路”上注视他们的眼睛。星光到达这里时，发出光芒的星星早已死灭了。人们降生，人们死去；群星环绕，无人离家。

　　克鲁格凝视这一切，俯瞰者仿佛也在和他一起凝视这一切。过了一会，俯瞰者说话了。他依然显得很疲惫。

　　我并非在试图改变什么，所以也希望你不要试图猜测这一切有什么含义。

　　克鲁格点上一根烟。烟头的红点明亮地闪烁一下，宛如一颗爆发又暗淡下去的红矮星。

　　我知道，可要不在意是不可能的。克鲁格想，克鲁格对俯瞰者说。他吐出烟雾，宛如吐出一片星云。我所做的一切是不是错的？他对俯瞰者说。其实他没想对他说，可这就是“俯瞰”和“平视”的区别了。他无法克制住自己这么想，于是这就等于他对俯瞰者说。弗里茨末裔，格里沙·耶格尔，复权派。是不是错了，我忙碌一生编织一些东西，是否最后毫无意义？最后编织的东西跟蜘蛛网一样，用枪托一捅，就全坏了。

　　星群像沾着露水的蛛网。俯瞰者很长时间没有应答他。但也没有离去。克鲁格渐渐抽完了那根烟。

　　古代的时候，有个有名的故事。俯瞰者突然说。

　　一个国家的国王收到神谕，说他的儿子会杀了自己，娶他的妻子［2］。于是他把那个孩子抛弃在野外。邻国国王捡到这个孩子，当作自己的孩子养大。他长大以后，听说了那条神谕，恐惧于杀父娶母的未来，决定离开“故国”，远走高飞。

　　俯瞰者没有继续往下说，因为克鲁格已经知道他说的是什么故事，确实是个有名的故事。勇者在争执中杀了一个老人，他不知道那正是他的生父；勇者被拥戴为异国国王，他不知道那随之迎娶的王后正是他的生母。

　　克鲁格于是知道即使去猜测意义，也没有用。他不再说话。俯瞰者也不再说话。他们入迷地眺望着星空下的雷贝利欧，仿佛在夜风中看一座沙漠中远古城市的遗迹。

　　我不想再猜意义，也不需要知道原因，只是。克鲁格顿了一下，继续想道，戴娜·弗里茨，她对你……你恨她吗？

　　俯瞰者没有作答，至少是没有直接作答。接着，慢慢地，克鲁格又能丝丝缕缕地体会到对方的情绪了。

　　这情绪使这个问题变得更加复杂。俯瞰者是疲惫的。仿佛一个人哭瞎过双眼，叫哑过嗓子，窒息过呼吸，刀割过心肺以后，渐渐沉下去，像湖水干涸之后露出湖床淤积的东西那样，渐渐露出一种无声也无泪的疲惫。克鲁格几乎要因为这过于沉重的共感而站不稳。他突然想再抽一根烟。

　　这或许也是俯瞰者不经意间让他看到的东西。因为接着，俯瞰者还是回答他了一句话。这是俯瞰者对克鲁格说的最后一句话。说完之后，克鲁格的那种被人盯着看的感觉就消失了。在他的余生里，他再也没有再从“道路”上接到过任何注视。

　　现在的我早已没有眼泪可以流了。俯瞰者说。

    

 

4. 

    

　　夕阳在自己的凝血之中下沉。巨人带着极乐般的平和微笑一步步迈向瓦砾。女人伸长手臂对男孩喊出最后的话语，母亲系着围裙满眼爱意的场景还那么历历在目。

　　——然而慈祥微笑的巨人亦曾有这样的时候。在成为野兽以前，她也曾系着围裙对谁人俯身细语，她也曾满怀爱意地看向某一些人。——

　　夕阳在自己的凝血之中下沉。巨人捞起女人的身体好像拿一个玩具。男孩撕心裂肺的绝望喊叫划出血痕。女人用尽些微的力气击打巨人的手指。

　　——然而慈祥微笑的巨人亦曾有这样的时候。在成为野兽以前，她也曾在濒死的恐惧之中强压泪水强挤笑容，她也曾试图以自己的方式反抗猛然向神智扑来的混沌噩梦。——

    　在成为俯瞰者以前，男孩曾经在悲痛和愤怒中流泪。他哭得几乎昏迷。

    

　　夕阳在自己的凝血之中下沉。巨人嚼碎金发的中年驻屯兵，嚼碎这个一度怯懦的男人终于聚集起的勇气。巨人没有血缘的同姓亲族发出崩溃中疯狂的大笑。

　　夕阳在自己的凝血之中下沉。巨人早已被吞没一切的混沌的意识不会觉得痛，也体察不到任何人类的感情，这或许是恩赐。因为当它被其他巨人开膛破肚时，它可以仍然保持极乐一般平和的微笑。将它开膛破肚的是少年纯粹的幽深的憎恨。

　　在成为俯瞰者以前，少年已经没了大仇得报的快意，深感自身的无力，痛感丧失的恐怖，少年哭得几近疯狂。

    

　　夕阳落下去以后，星空铺开了。等过了子夜月亮落下去，星空铺就出一片恐怖的美，像大祭台一样。尽管在地下的监牢没人能看到。

 

　　在成为俯瞰者以前，从噩梦中惊醒之后，艾伦无法停止哭泣。此刻他体会到纯正的悲哀，不含任何理智逻辑或道德观念的悲哀。这是连那个杀父娶母的可怜人也未曾感怀的伤悲，那个王子不过是被命运玩弄，被逻辑戏耍，被道德嘲笑。那种时刻有的不是这么纯粹的悲伤。艾伦也曾体会过那种心情，就在那个傍晚，当汉尼斯在他面前被巨人吞吃，当那双老眼中的一丝清明最终归为混浊，在那个时候他体会过被命运玩弄的感觉。可现在不一样。现在连那时候的事都变为悲哀本身的养料。

　　居然是这样……居然是这样。原来命运并不以玩弄他为乐，命运并不在乎他，实际上，命运不在乎任何一个人。他们这帮被登录在厄运的黑册上的可怜的邻居啊，命运之神不是什么至高无上的存在，没有在哪里自得其乐地拿着纺锤地发出笑声，没有创造出过“恶”。原来命运之神早已自顾不暇，纺线乱糟糟落了一地缠成团，它无法保佑任何一个人不被拉进悲哀的毛线团，不变成“恶”。但这一刻艾伦没有想这么多，实际上他想不了这么多了，无法想，无法判，只有呼啸袭来淹没一切的巨大海啸。悲痛。悲哀。悲恸。悲伤。悲伤。悲伤。悲伤。

    

　　于是三笠和阿尔敏只能惊恐地看着艾伦攥着铁栏渐渐滑下身子，从喉咙里发出断断续续嘶哑的带哭腔的低吼。在成为俯瞰者以前，在星空落下去、朝阳升起来以前，艾伦曾经攥着栏杆浑身颤抖。透过他的泪眼，三笠和阿尔敏无法看到艾伦所看到的过往，或者未来。通过他的哭声，他们也无法判明艾伦所感到的悲恸的重量，他们能听到的只有艾伦在哭声中不断嘶哑重复的一句话：

 

    

　　“原来……是你啊……原来是你啊……戴娜……”

    

    

    

 

 

［1］引自波德莱尔《黄昏的和谐》。

［2］借用的自然是《俄狄浦斯王》。为了叙述简洁略去了一些情节。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 人家大生日的给人家写这么一个文，今天的我依然粉得像一个假粉。  
> 但（我流观念是）用了心就最重要了！我确实用心了！不过耶格尔家族之尊，凭我的能力根本无法用不拖沓的方式表达，比如说在编造这个艾伦和戴娜的交集故事的时候就完全没法把例如吉克之类的“业”纳入探讨范围……  
> 如果还能传达出一些味道就更是无上幸福了，不过这种事得由您来判断。感谢您的阅读。  
> 追进击漫画堪堪一年，喜欢艾伦也是同样的时间。越是色彩斑斓、五味陈杂的东西，我的用以描述的文字越显苍白乏味，因此不打算形容有多么多么喜欢云云，也不打算说什么心路历程，总之，祝艾伦·耶格尔20190330生日快乐。敬前进者。


End file.
